Cygnus/Monster
Empress Cygnus is the final major boss of Gate to the Future. Battle Overview In the Gate to the Future scenario, the Boss Fight with Cygnus may be attempted once per week regardless of mode (unless an Empress Reset Ticket is used, granting an additional entry per week), requires one Dream Key per party member (Normal mode only), and can be undertaken by up to six players. Cygnus is a very powerful Boss, and such a battle should not be undertaken lightly or frivolously, nor without much preparation. Like in Root Abyss, each player will have an individual death counter of 5, and once a player uses up their lives, they will remain dead until either Cygnus is dead or everyone else loses their lives. There is a 15 second potion cool-down time in easy mode, and a 30 second cool-down time in normal mode. Her most potent Skill is the ability to summon Shinsoo, Mihile, Oz, Irena, Eckhart, and Hawkeye to aid her. At first, she only summons one of the Knights at a time, but after each has been defeated once, she summons stronger versions of all five at once, and they can each summon mobs of their Advanced Knight equivalent. In Easy mode, the Knights have 1,050,000,000 HP and Shinsoo has 400,000,000 HP. In Normal mode, the first version of the Knights all have 2,100,000,000 HP, while the second version have 6,300,000,000 each, and Shinsoo has 2,100,000,000 HP. All of the Knights are immune to Knockback effects. (Also note, if you are doing the Versus Chief Knights quest for Neinheart, you must defeat the Knights that are summoned first in Normal mode to complete that quest.) Eckhart summons Advanced Knight A and can use Vampire, Shadow Web, and Lucky Seven. He is vulnerable to Holy. Oz can inflict the seal condition, summon Advanced Knight B and/or Ifrit, and use Fire Pillar, Meteor Shower, and Oz's Flame Gear. She is vulnerable to Ice. Hawkeye summons Advanced Knight C and uses Shark Wave and Shockwave. He is vulnerable to Poison. (He is likely the easiest Knight.) Mihile summons Advanced Knight E, and uses Soul Driver and Soul Blade, the former of which can break through a Bishop's Holy Shell with one strike. He is vulnerable to Lightning. He can also cast Damage Reflect. Irena summons Advanced Knight E, uses Wind Piercing, Storm Break, and Arrow Rain, and can make herself invincible for a short time. She is vulnerable to Fire. Shinsoo has surprisingly little offensive ability, but can heal Cygnus and every other enemy in the room quickly, as well as make Cygnus invincible. (If Shinsoo appears, it is recommended she be dealt with first.) Cygnus herself displays abilities and Skills used by past Bosses, including Potion Lock, Damage Reflect, and inflicting the Control Reverse and Zombify conditions. She can also use Potential Lock, which nullifies each players' Hidden Potential in a 800% range for up to 8 seconds. She also can inflict a condition turning affected victims into Ribbon Pigs. Victims of this condition are rendered helpless and can only run and jump for the duration. She can create a Tornado that sweeps one enemy off his/her feet, rendering that player unable to move or attack and dealing 1,000 points of damage per second. This effect lasts up to 10 seconds. (A victim of this attack can use potions while held.) She also has potent AoE attacks, including the ability to create a Phoenix that sets the ground on fire, injuring whoever touches it. Her most lethal AoE attack is her Dark Genesis, which is similar to that of a Battle Mage's old Dark Genesis, but able to 1hko. Cygnus will, at random times, banish a player to a special section of the Garden occupied by Advanced Knights. The player cannot leave this room to return to the main battle until all the Knights are defeated. Players might remember a similar strategy from the battle with Arkarium; much like in that battle, this is the best chance a player has to heal. Monster Dark Ereve Easy |revive= |equip= * * }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Crusader Coins }} |quest= |location=Cygnus's Chamber }} Normal |revive= |equip= * * *Lionheart Battle Shoulder *Dragon Tail Mage Shoulder *Falcon Wing Sentinel Shoulder *Raven Horn Chaser Shoulder *Shark Tooth Skipper Shoulder }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Crusader Coins }} |quest= |location=Cygnus's Chamber }} Evolution System |ins= |etc= *Evolving Coin |quest= |location= }} Cygnus Knight 4th Job Advancement Mu Lung Dojo Trivia *Cygnus and her Knights were among the first Bosses to receive voiceovers. Quotes {| class="article-table" !Action !Voice |- |Skill 4 (Pig Transformation) | |- |Skill 5 (Summon Knights) | |- |Skill 7 (Damage Reflect) | |- |Die | |- Category:Major Bosses Category:Mu Lung Dojo Monsters